Piercing Diamonds
by Bella Ride
Summary: It is eleven months after eclipse. Bella and Edward now live in Alaska and are happily married. However, a certain mysterious character poses a threat, not only to them, but perhaps the entire Cullen Clan. Filled with surprises, twists, and even cliffies.
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**_

Piercing Diamonds

_**Chapter One**_

Edward laced his fingers through mine and led me outside to the garden. Every time I saw it, it seemed to grow more and more beautiful.

Roses and tulips blossomed along the edges. Some type of creamy grey stone made up the walkway. A large water fountain was centered in the middle of it all. Surrounding the fountain were the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen. Moon flowers climbed up its edges, while ruffled tulips made a ring around it.

Edward said that I was his inspiration. Of course, I blushed. The garden wouldn't last long, so all the more reason to enjoy it now. Edward wanted everything to be perfect when I changed.

It had been eleven months. Almost one year. I kept my part of the deal. It was time for him to keep his.

We found ourselves explaining the engagement to Charlie. Surprisingly, he said that he 'knew it was gonna happen sooner or later'. Renee had proved to be a surprise as well. She claimed that she already knew, since she came to visit me in the hospital, it was going to happen.

And so, a few months later, Edward moved us out to a small town in Alaska. It was one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen.

We had moved out during the summer. The green wouldn't last long. Summer here is short and hard. When it comes, it comes.

Renee and Charlie were invited to fly out to meet us there for the wedding. It was extremely elaborate, what with the embroidered napkins and the crystal wine glasses.

Edward paid for everything. He wouldn't let me spend a penny, despite my many protests and persuasion techniques.

It felt strange to have two rings on my finger, however, I never felt weighed down by them. Surprisingly enough, I felt empty without them on- like a piece of me was missing. It was like my way of telling the world that Edward Cullen belonged to me, and I to him. I loved being Edward's wife. Mrs. Cullen.

And, as he promised, Edward held up his end of the deal. But that's another story, and one that will remain between Edward and I. ; ) (this is, after all, rated T)

We shared the mansion with the rest of Edward's family (Duh! What would I do without Alice?!) and one of the Cullen's friends, Jesse. I didn't know Jesse very well, but they seemed to trust him. He rarely came out of his room, though. It made it easier on me. The more time I had alone with Edward, the better.

This was the day. My last few hours being human. I spent every second of them with Edward.

He led me to a white metal bench and sat down, gesturing for me to do the same. I cocked my head, sitting down. He looked troubled. I could assume why, but I wanted him to be happy with me for my last day of being human. I even went so far as to not seem too excited for his sake.

"You don't have to do this. We can find a way around the Volturi. Please don't do this. Please?" He looked as if he was about to cry. He probably would have already if he could, judging by his expression.

"Edward! We went through this! I want to be with you forever! Not just one lifetime. It's not long enough." I gently massaged his shoulders as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't… want to be the reason… for your… death." He spoke slowly, almost as if he were protecting himself, shielding himself.

"Well I'll be dead anyway."

"No! We can stop the Volturi!"

"Edward, if I can't have you forever, then I'd much rather die right now. It would save so much pain and heartbreak."

"Bella," He moaned, clutching my face in his hands. "Bella, this is ridiculous! Now you're suicidal!"

"Oh, and you're the only one who is allowed to be, huh?!" My ears burned with anger. How could he continue to insist that he loved me more than I loved him?

"YES!! I'm already dead, Bella!!"

"Yes, but you're still _alive_. GOD! Its not FAIR!!" I wrenched my hand away from his and threw myself onto the floor, sobs rippling through my spine.

"Oh, _Bella_. Not again!" I screamed in frustration and continued to convulse with tears until Edward pulled me into his lap and gently hummed to me his lullaby.

It was nearly dark when I woke up. I was still laying in Edward's lap, but now, there was a fluffy pillow between us. I angrily wrenched it out from under me, ignoring the startled look on Edward's face. How many times did I have to tell him that he was comfortable? I wanted as much contact between us as possible.

I gently nuzzled my head into his chest as he stroked my hair.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a few hours."

"I'm sorry."

"No, its okay. I was enjoying watching you sleep."

"Not about that. Well, that too, but…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I was acting like a two year old. I'm sorry. I realize how stressed out you are right now and I'm only making it worse. I don't want to be a burden."

I felt the tears pool up in my eyes, and begin to spill out. Edward rubbed them away with his thumb and hugged me to his chest.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I'm stressed out right now. You will _never _add to my stress. If anything, you erase it. Being around you is strangely therapeutic. Its like being around Jasper. And I don't _ever _want you to think that you are a burden to me! Ever! That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth! I still can't believe that you don't know how much I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sometimes I don't think you do."

I looked up at him with wide eyes and burst out crying.

"Bella, _Bella_, let me explain! Don't do this. Stop it."

His brow furrowed, deep in thought. Then, suddenly, he grabbed both sides of my face and kissed me, hard. The tears immediately dried from my eyes as I melted into the kiss. Edward pulled away, satisfied. I pouted.

"Bella, don't jump to conclusions. You have to give me a chance to explain things, okay?" He took a hold of both of my hands and looked me directly in the eyes. I could tell that he was telling the truth this way. "Believe it or not, but this is all a shock for me. I still can't believe that you're here with me right now, in Alaska, no less. That you're my wife. And that you would want to spend every moment of the rest of eternity with me- that's the most shocking thing of all. Sometimes I still have trouble believing that you love _me_."

He spit out the last word as if it were disgusting, an atrocious word that was not fit to pass through anyone's lips. I stroked the cheek of the angel that happened to be mine. I was so shocked. I had never thought that Edward would be as insecure as I was with our relationship.

I was at a loss of words. I reached forward and kissed him as passionately as I humanly could.

"EDWARD!! EDWARD!! EDWARD!!" Carlisle burst through the bushes at the entrance of the garden. We jerked apart, startled. "Oh. Sorry. EDWARD I HAVE THE BEST NEWS!! The results of the test have finally come through. It would have been quicker had she actually known. CONGRATULATIONS!!"

Edward's eyes practically bugged out of his head.

"Are you sure? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, but I'm doing a lot more research now. I've contacted twelve different vampire covens. They all want to meet her."

"NO!!" Edward roared. Carlisle and I both jumped at his sudden outburst. I nuzzled my head into his chest, trying not to cry, but without success. He didn't notice at first, but when the wet of my tears began to seep through his shirt, warming his stone cold skin, his body relaxed. "Dammit. Carlisle, I refuse to let them anywhere near her. If they're coming, tell them to go back. I _will_ kill them all before they come with in a thousand mile radius of her. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Edward, but you must think of how exciting this is for them. It never happened before, and-"

"I said no." His voice was quiet and slow, but it had a certain venom to it. Enough to make me shudder. He gently rubbed circles into my back, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Then I will respect that. My highest congratulations to the both of you. I'll let you tell the rest of the family, but I'm pretty sure Alice already knows. You must hurry though, I don't know that I'll last very long, and Alice is another story all together. This is a miracle, Edward."

"I know." He looked down at me, eyes shining, and a big smile plastered to his face. Carlisle hopped away as quickly as he had come. I think at that moment I knew, but my brain wasn't processing it.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"Bella, we…we're pregnant."

I felt more tears brim around my eyes. It all made sense. Why I was so needy around Edward. Why my tears were my constant companions. Why I was so damn emotional!

Edward's happy grin wavered and then crashed. He hugged me closer to his chest.

"It's okay. We can fix this. I'll see if Carlisle can help you with an abortion. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have put you through this. It's all my fault."

"WHAT?! NO!" I shoved Edward back and stared at him furiously. He looked depressed , hurt, and a little confused. "Edward, no. I don't want to give up our baby. And there's nothing that will ever change that."

"But you looked so upset. You were crying."

"Not upset! Happy! Edward, you an I made something more beautiful than any present you could ever give me. And call me selfish, but I don't wanna give it up. Wait- I thought vampires couldn't…"

"We can't. That's what makes this so special." Edward's grin was back and bigger than ever. He looked so proud. I was glad that I could give that to him.

"Hold on! How'd you know? And why didn't I know? And what tests?"

"I knew because, to be honest with you, you've been a little bit emotional. Just in case you haven't noticed. So, I asked Carlisle to do a pregnancy test, but I wanted it to be a surprise. So we made sure you were asleep and we…" He looked down, ashamed, but the grin refused to leave his lips. I felt my cheeks burn.

"But I'm such a light sleeper."

"Yeah, we had a little help with that…" My eyes widened and I looked down at my left arm.

A Band Aid covered a fat blue vein. I pressed down on it tenderly. There was amazingly no bruising. Carlisle was the best doctor I had ever had the joy of seeing.

"I feel so violated. You're lucky I love you all so much." He chuckled, and moved his hand down to my stomach, but then hesitated.

"May I?"

"Of course, Edward!" I pulled my shirt up and stared at my stomach as Edward's cool hands massaged it. I rolled my head back and closed my eyes, loving the feel of his hands. We remained like that for a long time, when I suddenly popped my head up.

"We have to tell everyone!" His face brightened even more as he pulled me to my feet and took my hand. I smiled up at him as he grinned down at me. And as we walked off to meet his family, I thought of the small child growing inside of me right this moment.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! More info on my page! Please Update! Let me know if you want me to continue this!

Bella Ride


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Here's a new chapter! I hope you like it! **

**A special thank you to scorpio17910 for reviewing! Your feedback is always greatly appreciated!**

**Yes, I did update early, but only because I didn't want scorpio getting too mad at me! You can all thank her/him for this chapter! As of the next chapter, I will only update if I get five more reviews!**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Bella Ride**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly. I stepped forward.

The entire family was sitting in a circle in the living room. In the center of the circle was Edward and I.

Alice and Jasper sat on the tan loveseat to the far right. Alice was hopping up and down, squealing. Jasper sent waves of calm to me. I took a deep breath and sent him a silent thank you.

To the left sat Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle was grinning happily and tightly gripped the hand of his wife, while Esme waited patiently. Her face was serene, yet her eyes showed a different emotion- worry.

Behind us sat Rosalie on the recliner. She looked nervous and confused. Mirroring her image was Emmett, who sat in a chair from the dining room table across from her.

I bit my lip and stared at my family.

"Everybody. There's something Edward and I want to tell you." I felt my cheeks heat up. Alice screamed excitedly in encouragement. Jasper spun around and pinned her with an icy glare. He must have used his powers, because she immediately stilled. That was probably for the best. She could hurt herself tossing her body around like that. Alice pouted. "Edward and I…are going to have a baby!"

Alice broke Jasper's barrier of calm, screaming at the top of her lungs, and lunged at me. Edward growled and stood in front of me protectively. Alice looked shocked and backed off, but not without saying,

"Well, Daddy's a bit cranky this morning." Edward immediately softened at hearing his new nickname and took her in his arms.

Jasper emanated happiness around the room as he smiled brightly at us and offered a quiet,

"Congratulations."

Emmett ran up to his brother, slapping him on the back.

"Dude! I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Thanks Emmett." Edward said sarcastically, but smiled and hugged him all the same.

Esme looked at me with joy and wonder and hurried over to give me a hug.

"Congratulations, Sweetie! Goodness! I'm gonna be a grandma!" Carlisle took his place by her side, chuckling.

"We are so proud."

"Lets give the poor girl some room, Grandpa!"

"Yes, Dear."

Rosalie fell off the recliner. Everyone stopped to stare at her with concern. She was in tears (without the actual tears of course). I stepped forward to help her up, but she scurried up the stairs with lightning speed. Emmett ran after her.

I felt tears of my own pool up. Edward hugged me tightly.

"I thought she would be happy. We were doing so well getting along. What happened?"

"I don't know, but it'll be okay."

"I have to talk to her."

"I think Emmett's taking care of tha-"

"I have to talk to her." I said firmly. Edward nodded and stepped aside.

I quickly ascended the stairs and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I walked in anyway.

Rosalie and Emmett were cuddled up on the bed. Rosalie was whimpering and Emmett soothingly massaged her back, making shushing noises. This was the most intimate I had ever seen them together. I looked away, my face heating up.

Emmett whispered something in her ear, too quietly for me to comprehend and got off the bed. He walked over to me, put a hand on my shoulder, and took off down the stairs. I quietly closed the door.

"Rosalie." I started.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry!" She wailed. "I didn't mean to react this way, I honestly didn't! I am so happy for you and Edward. It's just…" She sniffled and gestured me over to the bed.

"What?" I sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Emmett and I have been trying to have a child for over a hundred years. And never before has it worked. And now you...and Edward…and you're…" She sighed. She looked so sad, that it broke my heart.

"Don't give up yet. Carlisle's been doing a lot of research. He says that maybe he can find out how this happened. And that means that you still have a chance."

"But, why do you care so much? I mean, I ruined this for you! I'm making it all about me when this is YOUR day! Why aren't you mad at me!?"

"Rosalie, believe it or not, you're my sister, and I do love you…"

"You're just saying that to get me out of hysterics. Everyone knows that it's you and Alice that have the perfect sister relationship."

"Perfect?! Half of it is TORURE! I love Alice, but the shopping needs to stop!" This made Rosalie laugh, and I continued with newfound encouragement. "I wanted to tell you later…It was supposed to be a surprise…but, I want you and Emmett to be the godparents. What do you think?" Rosalie looked up at me in shock.

"You want _me_ to be the godmother of _your _child?!"

"Yes, Rosalie."

"But…but what about Alice?"

"Actually, I'm sure Alice already knows. But Alice isn't my only sister. You two are both so important to me. I want you to be a big part in my baby's life. But only if you want to…" I frowned.

What would I do if she didn't want to be my baby's godmother? Would I just choose Alice? But that would feel too much like having to settle with the second choice, and that wasn't fair to Alice. How would I feel? How would it affect the baby? Would we go without a godmother? Happily, all of my ears were contradicted when Rosalie said,

"Bella, of course I do! I love you too!" She hugged me and I smiled. This was what I wanted. For me and my baby. People to love him or her.

Rosalie and I skipped down the stairs, arm in arm, giggling and laughing all the way.

Everyone was still in the living room, in their original spots. They all looked up shocked. Rosalie and I just smiled. We quickly scurried to our original places as well.

"Now, there are a few things we have to go over. Does anyone have any specific questions?" Edward looked around at the rest of the Cullens expectantly. Esme raised her hand.

"How exactly did this happen?" My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks burn. I looked up at Edward in horror. Emmett snickered and Edward glared at him while gripping my hand.

"Actually, Carlisle hasn't figured that out yet. But, it'll only be a matter of time. I mean, all we have is time, right? Right now, this is a blessing- a miracle." He answered. Everyone else muttered in agreement. I blushed again, realizing my mistake. Edward turned to me.

"Bella, you do realize that this means that we can't change you right away, don't you?" I looked up at him in astonishment. I hadn't even thought about that. But then again, this was my baby, and that's more important than anything right now. "Do you mind being another year older than me?"

I knew that he could see the answer in my eyes, and he quickly tried to reason with me.

"Bella, I am one hundred and seven years old! I am old enough to be your great-great grandfather!"

"Well that makes the whole pregnant situation a little more awkward!" Emmett cracked. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at him.

"Bella, if not for me, then for our baby. If I change you while you are pregnant, the baby will _die_!" Edward placed a hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him, willing me to understand. I gazed up at him with horror and my eyes darted over to Carlisle who, to my dismay, nodded slowly.

I put my hand on my belly, and with tears in my eyes, I slowly nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Okay." I smiled at Edward's triumphant grin, and quickly added, "But just one more year!"

Edward's smile wavered, and finally settled into my favorite half smile.

"One more year." He repeated, "Just one more year."

* * *


End file.
